To Be Wilful
by El-Jay92
Summary: Non-Massacre. An exchange between an irate medic and an obstinate ANBU captain.
1. Confrontation

Hey Guys,

And yes, I know I should be updating my other stories but I wrote this a week or so ago and thought some of you might appreciate reading it.

At the moment it will be a short one shot but if the response to continue is high then I will do so- there is clear room for a much longer story.

Thank you for reading

Non-Massacre. An exchange between an irate medic and an obstinate ANBU captain leads to Itachi musing on promotion for an unsuspecting Sakura.

Disclaimer- I neither own nor profit from Naruto

* * *

"ANBU-san, I suggest you remain; I need to treat you and you never know what unfortunate accidents might happen outside of the hospital" Sakura said in a deceptively sweet voice.

Each ANBU mask still remained, Sakura knew the protocol but had half-heartedly requested to remove them in order to better assess their condition. She had lost that one rather spectacularly; she had received a curt no and her lectures on the importance of accurately assessing injuries had received a stony silence.

The implied threat was not missed; the ANBU in question tensed slightly whilst she heard a muffled chuckle from another member of the squad. The disagreement had certainly caught the attention of the occupants of the small hospital room, well, excluding the poisoned and now unconscious.

The ANBU squad had returned shortly before dawn. Sakura hadn't been on duty but was awoken by a messenger from the Hokage tower requesting her assistance. This had not lightened Sakura's mood; she had been working double shifts for the last month and was looking forward to a lie in. Now she thought of it she owed Kotetsu an apology; he had been the unfortunate nin to deliver the message. He had reluctantly knocked on the door; the two spent a reasonable amount of time together at the Hokage tower and normally got along well but he knew her less than desirable morning temperament. The door had wrenched open, the hinges creaking under the strain as a dishevelled and volatile Sakura answered the door. Kotetsu had nearly choked on the message, Sakura recalled absently.

Frustrated, she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. In Sakura's opinion there was little worse than reluctant patients. She could cope with Kakashi; they were friends and he managed to be charming throughout his escapades. Inwardly, she frowned at that, she had grown much too accustomed to each of her boys' various quirks.

She settled her gaze on the recalcitrant ANBU. The rest of the squad had been accounted for with mostly minor injuries barring the slowly recovering nin that had suffered from a common but painful poisoning frequent to Grass Country.

All that remained was one stubborn captain. His reluctance was ridiculous but common, and the elite forces were the worst offenders. "I can see the blood on your shoulder, and you should know that that only makes medics more eager" she addressed him. It was probably only a glancing hit, but Sakura knew that even a minor wound could be poisoned or soon become infected.

One of the ANBU was obviously feeling more himself as he interrupted the argument, giving Sakura an idea of just who he was. "So Pinky, are you saying you like things a little rough because I am always up for..." he failed to finish is no doubt charming rejoinder as he was quickly silenced with a glare from his captain. Sakura raised her eyebrow at her soon-to-be patient; she could have handled that easily.

It was not uncommon for patients in varying degrees of health to hit on her. Sakura didn't mind, it was mostly harmless, just a way some coped with being in the hospital. Although, that was not to say she would leave their comments unanswered.

"That's it" Sakura's patience was notably thin on the best of days and was only becoming shortened. She grabbed the ANBU's shirt collar and quickly dragged him the few steps to the bed. "Sit there and wait, it won't be long, just sit still and try not to complain."

She seemed to have surprised him, but he did not resist. Although, she mused, if he really wanted to he would have done so, maybe he recognised it was easier to cooperate.

Apparently, this was not a common occurrence; the ANBU she suspected was Genma laughed.

"Taichou, who would have thought you would meet your match in a pink haired girl, you must be slipping, and she looks about twelve" another member of the team teased.

Sakura bristled at the girl comment, she was seventeen. So what if she did not have the voluptuous curves of her mentor or Ino. The comment was greeted with a slight sigh from the captain, so she figured no harm was meant by what seemed to be a familiar exchange between the two. Sakura briefly wondered who would be close enough to such a rigid captain to tease him.

Sakura had nearly healed the wound in this time. The soothing green glow of her chakra melded the flesh together and cleansed the wound. Adding, a small bandage to keep it clean she was finished.

"All of you who are standing may go, your teammate will be ok once he wakes in the morning. I expect you all here for a check up in two days; ask for Sakura because I am the only one who can sign off on ANBU. It is in your best interest to show up because you will not be cleared for duty until then"

With that, Sakura gave a quick once-over to her more wounded patient and trudged back home to her bed.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi followed the medic's progress out of the door. Her fiery attitude did little to hide the paleness of her skin and darkness under her eyes. She was overworked. He was distracted from his thoughts by his older cousin Shisui.

"Well captain, that was interesting. I wish she'd been the one to check us before, at least it was entertaining."

"Hn." She would be worth watching- in fact, Itachi had already noted her vast progress from the pathetic genin on his brother's team. Now, as a formidable medic nin and offensive shinobi her reputation nearly proceeded her.

Itachi glanced at the masked ANBU unconscious on the crisp and clinical hospital bed- as the medic for Konoha's top ANBU cell he had joined there team with glowing recommendations. In Itachi's eyes he was a disappointment- still an above average shinobi but had failed to provide adequate medical support for the team. The team could not afford a sub-par medic, there missions were both dangerous and vital to the village.

His thoughts returned to the pink haired kunoichi- he would speak to Tsunade tomorrow, perhaps a promotion was needed.

A smirk almost betrayed his normally cool facade. As his cousin mentioned, this would certainly be interesting.


	2. Outmanoeuvred

**Chapter 2: Outmanoeuvred **

"This is Water Country Dobe," Sasuke pointed out exasperatedly, "the endless amount of rain is implied."

Sakura sighed; it appeared that Naruto's relentless references to rain had finally breached his stoic friend's almost limitless patient. Sakura partly understood her blonde friend's fascination- it was high summer in Konoha and the heat was unforgiving. The mission to this cooler climate was a relief for all; unfortunately the novelty of it had yet to wear off for Naruto.

Kakashi had dealt with Naruto's incessant vocalisations in his usual way- delving into his _Icha Icha._ Sakura suspected that Naruto's particularly constant ramblings would have rattled even him if it wasn't for the new release of Jiraiya's latest "contribution to classic literate"_. _Sakura hadn't even been able to summon the energy to dispute that ridiculous statement- the mission had been simple but tedious and Naruto's chatter was only grating on the kunoichi's already fragile nerves.

Fortunately for Naruto, Tsunade had recently instilled in her the importance of reigning in Sakura's somewhat volatile disposition. Sakura was carefully applying this tentative skill to the situation- so far she had yet to inflict any damage on Naruto but she had gained a spectacular headache. Sakura was still slightly miffed over Tsunade's insistence on this new skill, the pink haired kunoichi had been darkly muttering about it for weeks now.

Sakura absently recalled the _minor _confrontation with the ANBU squad, and Kotetsu, she amended grudgingly that lead to her being shackled with an almost endless amount of mediation sessions. Also, there was that rather blunt refusal of an ANBU Captain's request to join his squad. Perhaps, she could understand her mentor's reasoning. Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought- Uchiha Itachi had returned with his squad a few days later to be cleared for active duty. Konoha's prodigy had then informed Sakura that she would now be Alpha squads medic nin.

Sakura had refused on principle.

She could still gleefully recall the brief flash of shock and then irritation that entered the coal eyes of the normally cool and distant nin. Lucky Sakura was well-acquainted with the various quirks of body language that tended to be rife throughout the Uchiha clan.

Unfortunately, her mentor did not agree with the latest manifestation of Sakura's stubbornness and so began Sakura's efforts to be a little more... tactful. Her confrontation with Itachi had happened a few months ago now and Sakura had not seen him since. She frowned slightly; the Uchiha heir had been conspicuous in his absence. She doubted she would have been able to refuse him without any sort of repercussions.

Sakura's dislike for Sasuke's older brother was not an unknown fact. Sakura managed to quell it for the occasional times Itachi had been present for one of Team Seven's many dinners at the Uchiha main house but even then their occasional exchanges were frosty at best.

Ino loudly expressed her horror at someone being able to actively dislike Konoha's most revered- according to the female population- shinobi. Her best friend had often questioned Sakura, trying to understand what exactly caused it.

Sakura could never pin point what she found so disenchanting about the Uchiha prodigy. Objectively, he was a shinobi most in the village should aspire to emulate- ruthless and skilled he was almost an embodiment of the ideal ninja as taught at the academy. Sakura mused that she may resent him for that, for being the almost emotionless person that so many young genin aspired to imitate. Maybe it was Sakura's subconscious rebelling of anything that resembled her old fan girl days, she inwardly cringed recalling her blind love of her teammate. Mostly though, it was he was perfect.

Sakura had replied similarly to Ino much to the blonde kunoichi's amusement. She had assumed Sakura was somehow jealous of the shinobi. Sakura had regretted her answer immediately, it wasn't jealously that drove her dislike- but she could find no better way to articulate it.

Sakura quickly controlled her thoughts, focusing again on the mission.

The mission Team Seven was currently assigned to was a simple reconnaissance for a minor feudal lord seeking information on a competing merchant family. It was an A ranked mission; however, that was only due to revenue it would provide to the village rather than any perceived difficulties. Sai had been called out on a solo mission- for ANBU Sakura assumed- which necessitated her presence on the team even though this assignment did not require a medic of her calibre. Sakura had briefly contemplated assigning one of the less experienced field medics to the squad, reasoning that it would be a safe mission to gain practice. The pink haired medic nin had just as quickly dismissed the idea- she was aware that Team Kakashi would not accept another medic so Sakura had relented.

This was an instance where Sakura was grateful for her team's quirks- she had enjoyed the respite from the hectic schedule of the hospital. Sakura's recent promotion to co-head of the hospital with Shizune had allowed her the necessary security clearance to treat ANBU and had lead to the elite corps exclusively being treated by Sakura. This, combined with the other duties of running the hospital and completing the more difficult surgeries, had caused Sakura to be in an almost endless state of tiredness whilst restricting her to the village.

Naruto was avidly leadingly the group, darting all over the path as he engaged in a completely one sided conversation with Sasuke. "Teme, I think the rain's clearing" Naruto's slightly despondent voice drifted back to the group.

Sakura could almost see the tangible relief of the team at that statement. Sakura loved Naruto dearly, and although he had matured considerably in the last few years, his boundless energy remained the same. The medic nin supposed that being confined to this simple mission for the last few days has only been favourable to his incredible stamina reserves.

Belatedly, Sakura realised the importance of Naruto's statement- the team was soon approaching the border for Fire Country. There Sakura would split from Team Seven and return to the village whilst the team completed their monthly border patrol duty. Normally, Sakura would accompany the team in this tedious but vital duty but the village's recent influx of missions had prioritised Sakura's duty at the hospital.

The team trudged towards the border, the palpable warming of the air indicating that they were closing in on their destination

* * *

Sakura peeled her sweat laden red zip up top to reveal the black singlet beneath that covered her chest bindings. The heat was excruciating and, after spending time in the cooler climate of Water Country, it seemed oppressive. Sakura hefted her bag over her shoulder and continued towards the village. The kunoichi had been unable to shake the vague sensation that she was being followed but she had to yet to gain a conclusive read on her pursuer's position.

She had left her the rest of Team Seven nearly an hour ago and she guessed that she had been followed almost immediately afterwards. Sakura assumed that it was a Konoha shinobi but was unwilling to dismiss the threat- besides; she might be able to inject some interest into this otherwise dull mission.

The kunoichi smirked slightly- she was well known as the Gondaime's apprentice but her skills as an offensive shinobi were not as recognized. The pink haired kunoichi had established her reputation as a medic and, as a part of the illustrious Team Seven, her role in their exploits was often incorrectly confined to that of a typical field medic. It was unfortunate that most shinobi, even in Konoha, were unaware that Sakura played a fundamental offensive role in all of Team Seven's missions. Sakura was content with her anonymity; she enjoyed the look of shock on her opponent's face when she exceeded their inevitably low expectations.

A pin point awareness of her pursuer's chakra darted into her conscious. Sakura acted swiftly, her hands effortlessly moving through the seals of a transportation jutsu she flickered out of existence. Suppressing her chakra as she moved, she sought to gain a slight advantage. Seconds later she appeared behind her opponent, instantly becoming aware of their surrounds high up in the canopy of the trees synonymous with Konoha. She recognised the uniform that signalled a ninja of Konoha and relaxed slightly, content that there was no threat to the village. The agile kunoichi allowed a smug smile to grace her features- she whipped a kunai out of her weapons pouch and swiftly placed the blade against the throat of her would be attacker.

"Don't think I didn't know you have been following me" Sakura stated, her voice laced with a smug pleasure.

Sakura's greeting was greeted with a light laugh. Sakura stiffened in shock as the clone in her grasp disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the cool steel of a blade was whispered at her throat.

"You were over confident Sa-ku-ra" the instantly recognisable voice drifted over her shoulder, causing the kunoichi to tense in anger. Only one person in Konoha enunciated her name with such careful delight.

Sakura was irate.

She made a genin mistake in underestimating her opponent. The irony didn't escape that she made the same fatal mistake as most enemy nin did when confronting her. Sakura vaguely recognised that there were very few people who could track and locate the Uchiha prodigy. She resolved to file that observation away, if only to use it as a slight balm for her bruised pride once she escaped from her captor.

Uchiha Itachi pressed the blade slightly more against her neck, making his advantage clear to the incensed kunoichi before he released and leapt back from her.

Sakura forcibly quelled her anger, quickly realising that her temper would do little to help her in this situation.

"You haven't answered the question Uchiha, why have you been following me?" Sakura asked, in a deceptively sweet voice.

The Uchiha prodigy smirked slightly at the almost immediate change in the kunoichi's demeanour- she was not the easiest person to predict. He agreed with his cousin- she was interesting, and it lead to her providing a measure of entertainment.

"I am merely returning from a solo mission" he replied, "How were you able to sense my presence Haruno?"

Sakura smiled, feigning a sense of demure that they both knew she sorely lacked. "It must have been luck Uchiha-san". She would hardly answer his question if he refused to return the favour. Inwardly, Sakura took delight in the slight narrowing of the eyes- Sasuke showed the same trait was he was suitably irritated.

"You refused my earlier request to join my squad".

Sakura allowed a satisfied grin "Yes, I did Uchiha," her confidence waiving slightly as her adversary moved closer to her. Sakura refused to step back, but as Itachi drew close enough that she could almost smell the faint scent of ash and pine leaves she had to stifle the urge to gulp.

She absently cursed the stunning looks that were almost as synonymous with the Uchiha clan as their renowned Kekkei Genkei.

"It won't happen again," Itachi promised darkly.

Sakura stubbornly refused to meet his intense gaze- the medic nin remained convinced that the hypnotic powers of the Uchiha clan were not solely due to the famous sharinghan.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Uchiha" she bit back, albeit rudely.

"When you enter the village our Hokage-sama will request your presence" the ANBU Captain said, allowing a devilish smirk.

Itachi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, abandoning Sakura to her simmering anger.

* * *

Sakura stomped towards the gates; signing the returning register with more violently than was strictly necessary.

Kotetsu seemed the only one brave enough to greet the young women, "Rough mission Sakura?" he questioned tentatively.

Sakura sighed, and forced a bright smile for the regular gate keeper "The mission was alright Kotetsu, it was more of an unfortunate run in with someone on the way home" she explained cryptically.

"An Akatsuki?" Izumo, the other guard joked weakly

Sakura's eyes narrowed, recalling her not easily forgotten battle with the Sand rogue nin Sasori, "No, I suppose it wasn't quite that bad" she sighed, absently rubbing her side where the ninja of the Red Sands' blade pierced her side. "How has the village been?" she questioned.

The nin shrugged, "Nothing too exciting has happened," Kotetsu answered.

"Tsunade did crack open the last bottle of the expensive sake imported from Sand though," Izumo mused.

Sakura smiled faintly, "I suppose I better see how she is."

The pink haired kunoichi promptly left; taking the familiar route to the Hokage tower she soon reached the double oak doors that signalled the entrance to the Gondaime's office. Sakura quickly pushed them open, ready to accept the inevitably that she had been trying to avoid for months. Sakura didn't doubt that Tsunade would place her on Itachi's ANBU squad on a temporary basis. The kunoichi hardened her resolve, figuring she may as well make the most of it.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the lengthy gap between updates, I hope this was worth the delay. Please forgive any minor errors- if I didn't post now it would be another week before I got the chance again. I would love to hear what you guys think so please review! Also, feel free to check out my other stories. Thanks for reading J


End file.
